Percy Jackson and the Annabeth Clone
by Pondkid1
Summary: All seems normal at Camp Half-Blood, until Annabeth goes missing. She eventually turns up, but she is certaintly a lot different. Can Percy unravel the mystery of Annabeth's strange behavior, or will they all play right into the hands of evil?
1. A clue worth suspicion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood, or anything in this story excepting the plot. Everything else is owned by Rick Riorden.**

**Percy Jackson and the Annabeth Clone**

**Prolouge**

Camp Half-Blood was waking up to the sounds of spring, the birds chirping, the flowers calling to the sky. At first glance, all seemed to be well. But all was not well. In a small grove of trees, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, was having several different machines hooked to her arm by an slightly irritated crazy person.

"It worked the last time, it had better work this time. If it doesn't, that fool Henderson will hear of it!" The scientist, who was now adjusting several knobs on his machine, was called Jud Miller. He had escaped prison twice, the loony bin three times, and death seven times.

As he twiddled with his instruments, Annabeth was slowly remembering what had happened earlier. See could hear a crash, slow footsteps, a wad of cloth being forced into her mouth, stifling her scream for help. She had been dragged from her cabin, and hauled to the trees where now, Jud Miller was pressing the green button on his plan for world domination.

A Clue Worth Suspicion

Percy Jackson awoke to find that the sun was up, and indeed been up for several hours. He jumped out of bed and, still in his pajamas, blinked his way into a beautiful morning. He noticed that Chiron and several campers were running about, and he called to one of them. The small girl, no doubt a daughter of Hermes, managed to tell him that his best friend, Annabeth, had gone missing! Before she even had the chance to finish her story, however, a welcome call reached them.

"We've got her!" Chiron shouted, relieved, 'We've got her!"

Percy lumbered out to greet the jubilant party, and finally reached them just as Annabeth was being ushered into the main building and questioned.

"Where in the world were you?" asked Chiron, eyebrows raised. Percy noticed that he, too, was still in his pajamas.

Annabeth answered as if she had rehearsed the answer millions of times while she had been missing in action.

"I'm sorry, sir. I must have been sleepwalking. I simply woke up, and there I was, in a bunch of trees. I am awfully sorry."

Annabeth was released, and Percy approached her, wanting the full details of her experience as sleepwalker. But as she noticed him, he was startled to hear her say:

"Oh, hello! My name is Annabeth. Who might you be?"

Percy searched behind himself, trying to find the demi-god to whom she had been speaking. It seemed as if all the other campers were already beginning breakfast, and there was no one behind him.

"Annabeth, are you talking to me?" Percy was more than puzzled. He was worried.

"Of course…who else would I be talking to ?" She did not seem to be joking. Percy looked at her closely.

"I know who are, Annabeth, we've been friends for _years._" This was a shock to her, apparently.

"Really? Oh! Of course, it's you! How could I be so forgetful?" Now Percy was really worried. As he said a polite goodbye to the thing who claimed to be Annabeth and hurried off to the dining hall, he could see that some serious investigations were going to be needed.


	2. While Spying on a Best Friend

While Spying on a Best Friend

**While Spying on a Best Friend**

Percy waited until everyone was in bed, then slowly tip toed out of his cabin to Athena's. He crouched low, behind the steps. He had a feeling that Annabeth would be doing something secret tonight, and he was right. In less than five minutes, he heard Annabeth open the creaky screen door and step onto the wooden porch. From watching her shadow, he figured that she was creeping ever so slowly down the steps.

As soon as she hit solid ground and began heading for the forest, he trailed her like a new puppy, not taking his eyes off her long enough to rub sleep from their thoughts. They walked until they reached the forest, and then Annabeth followed a trail that made no sense to Percy. He thought about turning back before he got lost, but that was out of the question. He already was lost.

As silently as he followed his friend, Percy noticed that she was even more silent. They were nearing a large oak tree, and it seemed as if that was where they would end their journey.

At that moment, however, Annabeth disappeared. Percy shook his head, unable to believe what he had just seen. When he still saw no sign of her, he scoured the oak with his eyes, looking for a logical explanation to the fact that he was now very much alone.

Suddenly, Percy stopped dead. He was positive that he had heard a sound from behind him. He never had the chance to turn around.


End file.
